flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15' ---- Mapleshine lapped at a paw, growing interested in the conversation.Silverstar 02:26, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Frozenpaw sat down with the mouse in his jaws, and bit into it. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:28, March 29, 2015 (UTC) (Maybeee) Birchstar let out a yowl. "Flamestar could never mate one of those rat eaters!" He snarled, revealing sharp fangs and unsheathing his claws. "She was loyal to her Clan until the day she died!" Flamestar2202:28, March 29, 2015 (UTC) (hehee. Birchstar. Too bad. She did. :P) Frozenpaw lifted his head as he heard Birchstar's yowl. What's going on? --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:30, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw hurried after Copperdusk, shaking out her russet bengal pelt while doing so. "What battle moves will we learn?"Silverstar 02:30, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Just the basic ones today," Copperdusk replied. "Then I can move you on to the more advanced ones later on." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:32, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw raised her tail, pricking her ears in alert. "Permission to hunt?" She asked, angeling her ears towards Hiddenshade. Blossomstripe let out a sigh, her fur bristling. "It's true, but she never stopped caring for the Clan." Flamestar22 02:33, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Permission granted," the deputy responded.---- Scarletpaw gave a little hop. "Alright!"Silverstar 02:34, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Okay then." Copperdusk nodded. "Claws will stay sheathed for battle practice, alright? We don't want to injure our Clanmates. She then crouched. "Attack me." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:36, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw nodded, giving the deputy a smile. She let out a happy purr as she ambled forward, stumbling over her paws. Birchstar stayed silent and kept his claws unsheathed. "If it was that bad, why has she never told anyone!?" Flamestar22 02:37, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw nodded before springing at her mentor, her sheathed paws forward.Silverstar 02:40, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk didn't move as Scarletpaw attacked her. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:42, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw flew through the air, her front paws meeting her mentor's shoulders.---- Stormpaw shifted, his blue eyes bright as he listened to his father speak with Blossomstripe.Silverstar 03:20, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk felt Scarletpaw hit her shoulder. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 03:27, March 29, 2015 (UTC) (Stormwillow haz a plot twist!! >:3) Stormwillow held back a yowl of pain as she sat down and lowered her head. Wolfclaw appeared nearby, widening her eyes at her friend's wound. She seemed to step away for a moment, then ran off to Silverstorm and Wrenflight. "Stormwillow's wound is infected!" "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 06:23, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Spottedkit, slightly suprised, mewed back, "I'm Spottedkit. Wanna be friends?" she mewed. ----Thunderheart went to the warriors' den to rest. Killing Shadowstep exhausted him. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (talk) 15:28, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine gazed at Blossomstripe and Birchstar. Flamestar had a kit?! Poor Duskwhisper, his heart's already broken, now it'll be shattered to even tinier pieces.Silverstar 15:33, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Honeystripe returned to camp, a fresh caught rabbit clenched in her jaws. She dropped the rabbit on the fresh-kill pile, half lulled. She perked up her ears as she heard a crisp yowl emerge from one of the dens, her ears flattening. Dawnfeather122 (talk) 15:38, March 29, 2015 (UTC) (Thy plot twst -_-) Wolfclaw paced worryingly around the camp, panic rising up like a rebellion. She took a glance toward Frostleaf and Stormwillow, shaking with terror. Stormwillow couldn't hold her screech back any longer, so she buried her face in her paws, yowling in pain. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 16:06, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar and Blossomstripe paused, exchanging worried glances. Birchstar glanced over to where Stormwillow was, his eyes widenening. "What in StarClan is going on!?" Emberpaw lowered herself to the ground, squinting as the sunlight caught her off guard. Flamestar22 16:26, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade and his patrol returned, the deputy's eyes narrowing. "I have to say the same, Birchstar." He responded, Duskwhisper by his brother's side, the young tom's eyes lighting up in confusion.Silverstar 16:27, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong stepped out of the warriors den, the breeze blowing on his whiskers.★Darкsнïne★ 16:39, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine gazed around in confusion, her icy-blue eyes round. What was going on now? The snowshoe flatten herself against the ground, letting out a nervous whimper.Silverstar 16:40, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw returned to camp, standing beside the deputy. She sighed, flattening her ears. Blossomstripe looked at Wolfclaw, narrowing her eyes. "What's wrong with Stormwillow? Is she sick?" Flamestar22 16:48, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Look at her neck." Wolfclaw lifted a paw towards Stormwillow's neck. Dried blood stained the fur around a scratch, which had a sickly yellow color. "She must have reopened that wound." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 16:55, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw tackled Copperdusk, placing each russet paw firmly on her mentor's shoulders. "Was that good?" The bengal she-cat asked, her eyes bright.Silverstar 19:15, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Get Frostleaf," Demanded Birchstar, narrowing his eyes and flattening his ears. "Frostleaf!" Blossomstripe called, her voice loud and clear. Flamestar22 19:28, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "I'm coming," Frostleaf replied, carrying marigold and cobwebs.---- Scarletpaw let her mentor up, her eyes bright.Silverstar 19:29, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong narrowed his eyes. "What happened to Stormwillow?" He demanded. He soon found out as he saw the neck wound. His eyes quickly widened. "That looks bad. Where's the medicine cat?" ★Darкsнïne★ 19:53, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Great StarClan, I'm right here!" Frostleaf muttered, growing very irritated as she applied the herbs to the wound.---- Mapleshine sunned herself, sitting alone and purring quietly.Silverstar 19:57, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan